In The Silent Rainy Nights!
by Tehrimloveskevi
Summary: And There were Always those Nights when She preferred RAIN over people Cuz Rain always Remind HER, how she should feel and People always remind her of things, She always Wanted to FORGET!


**A/N :** "Hi Everyone! Hows everyone going ? Well Main yaad bhi hoon nahi.. haha well i cant update MUJHY TERI ZARRORAT HAI bcoz of that jahil exams I am going Through, But this is a small update for Kevi/KAvi lovers .. Enjoy ..This Story is very Close to my Heart As This is 101% my Own Story SO I hope u people will love it .. And a Hearty thanks to everyone who reviewed.. Love ya all ..So lets get started..

And Yeah DIVYA26 ( berebedivya) I had a surprise for you ;)

* * *

**_In The Silent Rainy Nights_**

**_._**

**_._**

_A girl of age 21 was snuggled up in her bed , with her favouite book and coffee .the room was small and messed up with clothes, papers and jewellery but nobody cares After a minute or so she was talking a sip of hot coffee to swallow the bitternes. she was not like that but the weather outside always made her act like that.. tears were staining her cheeks and for the first time she didnt wipe them away she let them stain cuz now its enough she is ruined ,broken into thousand pieces .Her mind want to get rid of all those memmories but her heart ..ughh all she wants to cut herself and throw that freaking heart far away from her..which belongs only to HIM._

_Her room window is drenched as the rain falls out . it looks like that the clouds will never get another chance to cry . sky is too giving her shoulder both were crying in their own respective.. the streets were wet so does her eyes. and all she doing was as-always-thinking-of-that-so-called-friend._

_How could he do that to her.. she was her one n only bestfriend cum partener. he was always there for her, in the midnight or a hot sunny day ,a text and there he is .. People often misunderstood them as couple and there they were ready to defend that they are bestest friends! The girls in college love him but her love for him was different. He was always confused but he never cares about that bcoz he know that east or west , she was , is and will be there for him but NOW they hadnt talked for threee years ... they cant live without each other for a single day and now such heartlessness .how could he forget the friendship of eight years just in 2 days. he was her one n only . he had been there for her when the whole school was against her what was her mistake ? he didnt told her was a a stubborn creature. but c'mon cant u compromise on friendship .. WOW _

_she was lost in thoughts when she felt a chill around her . she moves her blanket on her and drags her hand out to close that window. the rain had now stopped but the wind is so chill . she was about to close it when somepeople caught her attention. a boy and a girl of 15 - 17 years were running on the road to their home . they were drenched in rain . wasnt they just like them. a teary smile made her way on her perfect lips as she remmembers a cute memmory_

_**Girl** : DAsh Insaan! itni baarish main tumhain kisne kaha thaa jasoosi karnyy ko ? Pagal bara aia detective kaheen ka .. MAin btaa rahi hoon agagr mujhy bukhar hoa to main tumhain choroon gi nahi samjhy _

_**Guy**: Oh C'mon kabhi churailon ko bhi bukhar hoty dekha hai ?"_

_**girl** : churail ? :O churail hogy tum, dayan, bhhot, monster.._

_**Guy**; oh madam maine generally tumse question poocha hai ? lafne ka to mouqa chahiye_

_**Girl** "oh hahhahaha sorry bulky no sorry itni doze tumhain milny chahiye hoti hain _

_**Guy** : achaa Oye lagta hai wo sir ki hi gari hai.. :O_

_**Girl** : kon sir ? _

_**Guy** : wohi jin ki jassosi kar k aye hain.._

_**Girl** : dammit pagal moonh kia dekh rahy ho Bhaagoo.._

_after running for 5 minute on a wet road her feet stumbles.._

_**Girl** : OOUUCCHH ! facture hogya.._

_**Guy**: off drama queen girne se pehle hi maine pakar lia aur Uff tumhara future husband bechara .. kia bny ga uska.._

_**Girl** : I hate youu and ayenda se main nahi aoongi tumhare sath.._

_**Guy**: ok ok baba yelo meri hoodie pehnlo thand hai aur jao ghar mummy papa will b waiting.. bye tckr_

_ **girl**: bye hate you even more_

_**guy** : i hate you most hahah pagal churail.._

_And now she had given up .. she was crying bitterly now .. you cant do this to mee.. in each and every memmory he is sewed. he had given her so much to remmember and what was her mistake she only fell in love with him with all her heart and someone had told him and..._

* * *

**MeanWhile on the other side...**

_Two boys were running on the road, drenguyched in rain , were making their way to their home it was raining heavily full mumbai was drenched_

**Guy 1** i hate rain nafrat hai mujhy rainy season se kich kich ganda mosam urghh..

**guy 2** : to kis ne kaha thaa k itni baarish main bahar aa.. subha tera first day hai aur .. HADD hai teri tohh..

**guy 1 :** haan to ab kia wo music wala mob cover laga k jata.. aur waise bhi jhooty weather forecast waly..unhoon ne kaha tha aj nahi hogi baarish

**guy 2** : drmay hain by god teray.. jhoota na ho toh baarishain nahi pasand.. College main to toh pagal thaa baarishoon k peechayy

**guy 1** : achaa bas kar

after walking for 5-7 min they reached home ..

**guy 1** : oye lights q off hain

**guy 2** : soii hoon gi donoon khair chalo ander ..

They came inside nd went to their respective rooms for a sleep but One of them cant sleep . or maybe he didnt want to sleep . this weather, rainy night, sound of rain was reminding him of her. he wants to forget her but he cant. she was in his each n every memory.. God! those days..

* * *

**On the other side**

_That girl were now sitting on floor crying . the storm which was calmed in her attcked her like a hurricane. it was bulit up anger, emotion which she was holding on for many years ...she rested her head on floor . tears were flowing from her eyes when she heard a knock on the door.._

**Girl** : whos there ?

**a fimiliar voice callled** : darwaza to kholo "

she grab her gun and opened.. but wait WHATT the gun fall from her hand as she saw him

**Guy** : pehchana..?

**Girl** : tum yahan ? I mean why umm how matlab raat k 3 bajy tum yahan pe kar kia rahy ho ?

**guy**: Kia karna hai tum se milny aia thaa itna acha mosam mere beghair hi enjoy karo gi ? * he asked while smirking*

**Girl** ( with a sarcastic smile ): 3 years had gone..3 years..

**Guy** : To ? Dont YOu need me back ? Listen I need you Back .. I stilll love you and so do i care. * his eyes were showing affection*

****TTUURAAABNNNGGGGGG TTTUUUNNNN****

HER POV :"Whoaaa"

_She woke up with the Jerk_

"Oh God it was freaking Dream I hate Alarm .Oh cmon stop it. I am awoke now .. Stupid! CLOCK _""

_She got up and started to get ready. her bloodshot eyes were swollen . she put on conceler a little bit more to hide swelling but in vain and in half an hour she was on hr way to office._

* * *

**On the other side**

_**a boy was for the first time sleeping in his bed peacefully when suddenly someone threw a chilled glass of water on him .**_

**Girl** ; " Uthna hai ya aik aur phenko "

**Guy** : " are you mad pagal "

**Girl** ; pagal hogy tum utho 7 :30 ho gye hain ?

**Guy** : had hai divya main tumhain choroon ga nahi

**Gir**l :" pehle pakar to lo" hahahah

**Guy** : "jao uth rah ahoon main idiot"

**Girl** : " ok "she said with the evil smile and threw another glass on him while running out of the room

**Guy** : DIVVYAAAAAAA mare gi yeh mere se ajj * he said while getting up from bed*

after 15-20 min he got ready, had breakfast and there they were on their way

* * *

In the CID bueruo

!A girl was standing near the window enjoynng the rain. she was wearing blue jeans, purple shirt with her hair tied in half updo. she was as always looking adorable Someone was staring at her from the corner of his eye When Acp with duo entered..!

**ACP** : Ayee nahi abhi tak "

**Daya** :"" hmm abhi to itna time nahi hoaa "

_She was listening to their convo and when she got nothing so she decided to ask ! _

**GIRL** : "koi Special person aa raha hai Sir! "

**Abhi** : Haan **PURVI** ! Do senior Inspector join kar rahy hain "

**Purv**i : "Oh Good

_SHe resumed her work when after 5-10 min Buero door opened and two hunks came inside.._

**_Inspector Dushyant Reporting on Duty Sir!_**

**Inspector Kavin reporting on Duty Sir!**

Everyone turned around except her

HEr POV "_Great ab mere kaan bhi bajna shruu ho gaye hain ... kavin .. kavin huh! PAgal hogi hoon main Huh! By the way Shree (she said while turning)_

_And there Her words die in her throat , Her hear was sinking into her shoes..** There HE was, right infront of her, with same smile, same hairstyle , but haan thoda zada cute aur hogia hai**_** " **

**ACP**: Welcome young lads ! bohat khushi hoti hai tum jaise nojawanoo ko cid main dekh kar

**Dushyant** : thankuu Sir !

**Abhi** " waise do u know each other or ? "

**KAvin** : Know ? We are Best FRiends

**DAya** : "oh Good "

_Her Pov : "Best friends WOW! They were the biggest enemies .. How they become BestFriends.. Oh Yeah When BestFriends can be Enemy then.. Huh! Strange ! Time cando anything ... Yeah ! Maybe! Time can do ANYTHING !"_

* * *

Phew! So long Isnt it ... Well I may continue it before 21st but AFter 21 pakka updates and REad and Review.

Stay Tuned


End file.
